Songs Of Punk And AJ
by lilcmpunkfan
Summary: This is a series of song one shot about CM Punk and AJ Lee falling in love, breaking up, starting a family and more.


**Author's Notes: This is the first of many song one shots. If you have any songs that you want me to write about with CM Punk and AJ Lee, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the superstars in this story, or "Don't Take the Girl," by Tim McGraw.**

**Don't Take the Girl**

Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate  
Holdin' a fishin' pole

Eight year old Phillip Jack Brooks was so excited. He waited all year for this day to come and he couldn't wait any longer. Today was the day that his father was going to take him to see his first Chicago Cubs game. As little Phillip and his day were loading things up in the car, a tiny girl with the pig tails walked up to them holding a pink baseball glove.

"Hi Mr. Brooks, hi Phil," she greeted them.

"Hi April how are you doing today?" Mr. Brooks asked her.

"I'm good. Where are you guys going?" April asked.

"To the Cubs game!" Phillip shouted.

"Oh that's cool. I was supposed to go, but my dad had to go to a meeting today," AJ sadly said.

His dad looked down and smiled

Said, "We can't leave her behind

Son, I know you don't want her to go

But someday you'll change your mind"

Mr. Brooks felt bad for the young girl. Ever since her mother died and her father got a new high paying job, nobody paid any attention to her. She was all alone. He looked down and Phillip and Phillip already knew what he was going to say.

"No daddy, please," the boy pleaded with his father.

"Phillip, we have too," he told his son.

"But daddy why?" Phillip whined.

"Because she has no one Phillip. Look, I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind," he smiled at Phillip.

And Johnny said  
"Take Jimmy Johnson  
Take Tommy Thompson  
Take my best friend Bo

"Take anybody that you want  
As long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please, don't take the girl"

"Why can't we take Kofi or Colt, maybe even John, just not her," Phillip told his father.

"It's either she goes or we don't go at all," Mr. Brooks gave his son an ultimatum.

"Fine, I don't what her to go, but she can go," Phillip said angrily as he got into the car.

"April? Would you like to go with us?" Mr. Brooks asked the small girl.

"Yes, Mr. Brooks. Thank you," she said happily as they got into the car and drove off.

Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show

Since that day, April and Phillip weren't inseparable. They did everything together. It wasn't until that they were in high school when Phillip asked April out. She was the first woman that he had ever loved and he was the first guy that she had ever loved. Now here they were celebrating their 4th anniversary together. They asked someone to take their picture and when the picture was about to be taken, Phillip snuck a kiss onto April's lips. That's what the picture showed when they got the camera back.

"I love you April," he told her.

"I love you Phillip," she told him.

Stranger came and pulled a gun

Grabbed her by the arm

Said, "If you do what I tell you to

There won't be any harm"

Phillip was nervous as hell, tonight was the night that he was planning on asking April to marry him. Right now they were taking a walk through one of the parks that was closed to where they lived. He had the ring in his pocket and was constantly playing with it. However, as they were walking, the young couple didn't see the danger coming. A man ran up behind them and grabbed April's arm.

When Phillip went to grab April away from the man, he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat, "If you do what I tell you to do, then I'll let her go."

And Johnny said  
"Take my money  
Take my wallet  
Take my credit cards

"Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister, give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl"

"Please sir stop," Phillip said in fear. "Please don't hurt her. I'll give you whatever you want." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, take my wallet. It has money and credit cards in it."

"I don't want your money," the man spat.

"Then what do you want?" Phillip was on the verge of tears. He looked at April and she was crying hard. "April don't cry. Everything will be okay, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes Phillip I trust you," she cried.

"Shut up the both of you!" the man shouted at them. "Give me your car keys."

Phillip reached into his pocket, "Okay okay, here." He threw them over to man. "I'm parked over there. Now let her go."

The man threw April towards Phillip, grabbed the keys and ran off towards the car.

April held on to Phillip and started to cry in relief. "it's okay April, it's okay. It's over," he told her. "It's all over."

"But he took your car," she cried.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we are safe, that's all that matters," he smiled at her. He reached into his pocket and said, "Besides, he didn't take this." Phillip pulled out a ring.

"Phillip?" April said as her eyes lit up.

"This was my grandmother's wedding ring. She said that I was supposed to give it to the girl of my dreams and April, you are the girl of my dreams. April Mendez, will you marry me?' he had tears in his eyes.

Tears were once again flowing down her face, "Yes Phillip, I'll marry you." She watch as he up the ring on her finger, then kissed her.

"I love you April."

"I love you Phillip."

Same old boy, same sweet girl

Five years down the road

There's gonna be a little one

And she says it's time to go

April and Phillip were married on Christmas Day. They had a beautiful white wedding with all their friends and family there to support them. Not long after getting married, they tried to get a family started. Unfortunately, the problem wasn't getting pregnant it, was staying pregnant. Finally after the third miscarriage, the young had given up on the thought of ever having kids.

However, one day everything thing changed. April had been sick for a while and decided to go to the doctor to see what was wrong with her. Phillip spent the whole day worring about her. He was stuck at work and couldn't get the day off, but as soon as the work clock said 5 o'clock, he was rushed home to see April. When he got there, he noticed that his favorite dinner was already prepared.

"April?" he called out.

"In here Phillip," he heard coming from the kitchen.

He went in there and saw April all dressed up. "What's the big occasion?"

April walked up to him and kissed his lips, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

April handed his am envelop. He opened it up and just stared at it, "I…is that what I think it is?"

She laughed at Phillip's expression. "Yes it is, and this right here," she pointed at the picture, "Means that it's a boy."

"A boy? We're having a boy," Phillip picked up April and spun her around.

Now 5 years later after trying to kids, the young couple was rushing to the hospital as April was in labor. "It hurts Phillip," she cried out.

"We're almost there April, hang on," he told her, he was almost as scared as she was.

Doctor says  
"The baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's  
Fading fast"

When they got to the hospital, the doctors rushed them right in. They hooked April up to a lot of machines to monitor her and the baby. "Everything is going to be fine April," Phillip said trying to calm his wife down. They were both so scared. He looked over at the doctor and noticed that he had a bad look on his face. "What? What is it?" he asked the doctor.

"Nurse!" the doctor called out. "Get on OR ready stat."

"What is it? What's wrong?" both Phillip and April fearfully yelled at him.

"The baby is in distress," he told them. "Its heart is beating dangerously fast and its blood pressure is all over the place. If we don't get the baby out soon, it'll die."

Tears began to fall down the couples faces. They didn't want their baby to die. As the nurses began to wheel April out of the room, Phillip was right behind them telling April things to try to calm her down. He followed them to the OR when the doctor stopped him, "Sir, you're going to have to wait here."

"But what about my wife, I can't leave her," Phillip told the doctor in tears.

"We'll take care of her and your baby," the doctor turned to leave.

Before the doors closed Phillip shouted, "I love you April. I'll always love you and our baby boy."

From the distance he faintly heard, "I love you and our baby too Phillip."

He stayed in the waiting room for some time calling his friends and family. They were all just about there when the doctor came out, "The family of April Brooks?"

Phillip rushed over to the doctor, "yes, I'm her husband. How is she and the baby?"

The doctor smiled at him, "The baby is fine. You have a perfectly healthy son who weighed in at 7 pounds 6 ounces."

All their friends and family went over and congratulated him, "And my wife?" he asked the doctor crying happy tears.

The doctor's face fell, "Unfortunately she suffered from massive blood loss and her body went into shock."

Phillip was now crying said tears, "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know son. I don't know." He turned and left.

And Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
"Take the very breath You gave me  
Take the heart from my chest"

As soon as the doctor left, Phillip fell to his knees and broke down. Everyone went to try to comfort him, but when they did, he lashed out.

"Get away, don't touch me. Don't touch me." They all backed away afraid of what he would do.

He just sat there crying, worried about if his wife was going to make it or not. He did know why all this was happening. Why they? They never did anything wrong, especially April. She was an angel. She took care of everything and everyone. April is so loving. He would do anything to save her.

Phillip looked up, clasped his hands together and said, "I know I don't believe in you, but I need you right now. I need you to save my wife please. Please. I'll do anything. You can take my life. Take my heart and soul from me and give it to her. Please, save her life.

"I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"

"Please God take me," he prayed. "I'll take her place. She needs to be here for her son. She needs to see her son. He needs her, he doesn't need me. Take me out of this world. God please, don't take her away from me."

Colt walked over to his friend who was still on the floor, "Come on man, let's get you off the floor." He helped Phillip up. "She's going to be fine man. Just think about your son."

"Did you guys see him?" Phillip managed to say.

"Yes we did and dude I got to tell you, that kid looks just like you," Colt laughed. "Poor thing, April is going have her hands full trying to keep the ladies away from him." This got Phillip to laugh, but it stopped when he saw the doctor.

Phillip rushed over to him and said, "How is she?"

Johnny's daddy was takin' him fishin'

When he was eight years old

Eight year old Jack Brooks was so excited. Today was the day that his daddy was going to take him to his first Cubs game.

"Can we go now daddy?" he asked his dad while jumping up and down.

Phillip looked at his son, "Hold on little man, I got to finish packing the truck."

He watched as his son run back into the house, It amazed him how much Jack remained him of himself. They were both wild, wacky, and loved to get into trouble. He got his personality from him and his brains from his mom. He was smart like April. Jack was so smart that his teacher's wanted him to skip a grade. Phillip was so proud of him.

Walking back into the house he yelled, "Jack, you ready to go?"

Jack came rushing down the stairs, "Yes daddy, let's go."

"Hold on a second," Phillip called out. "Did you tell mommy goodbye?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Oops, I forgot." He ran back inside. "Bye mommy were leaving, I love you," he kissed her picture then ran back outside.

Phillip walked up to her picture, "Bye baby, I love you and I'll always love you."

The day that Jack was born was a day of rejoice and pain. He survived, but April didn't. It was hard at first, but Phillip battled through it, because she would have wanted him to, for their son. He smiled at her picture one last time before leaving. He would never forget her and will always remember that day when they were eight years old.

**I tried not to cry when I was writing the ending to this story. I hoped you like it.**

**If you have any songs that you want me to use, please leave a comment.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**Please read my song one shots, "Here Comes Goodbye and "Whiskey Lullaby," as well as my CM Punk/AJ story, "Forbidden Love Is the Best Kind of Love."**


End file.
